Lunático y Lunática
by DulcePerversion
Summary: Lunatico y lunática: la pareja perfecta


_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la imaginación es mía. No es una historia muy buena, la verdad la hice como en diez minutos, sobraria decir que es un One-Shot. Siempre me pareció curioso que el merodeador se apodara Lunático y Luna se apode igual :)_

_No me gusta mucho la pareja, pero pues :D  
_

**LUNÁTICO Y LUNÁTICA: UNO PARA EL OTRO**

Una chica de 16 años llamada Luna Lovegood sollozaba entre su pequeña habitación de la torre de Ravenclaw, sus compañeras la detestaban, así que Albus Dumbledore le había proporcionado una pequeña habitación para que la chica pudiera estudiar tranquila. Pero ella utilizo la habitacion para mucho mas que estudiar: cuántas cosas había hecho en esa habitación, cuántas veces había visto sus ojos miel de ensueño que parecían quitarle la calma hasta el más ciego, cuántas veces le había esperado bajo la tenue luna, testigo de sus deseos, cuanto lo había amado sin importarle lo que el fuera, y los años que le llevara. El y su sosegado genio, su educación y su pureza, eran las cosas que hacían que Luna Lovegood se sintiera más que satisfecha con poder enredarlo en sus sábanas, sabía que el lobo la amaba, pero la guerra les había impedido formalizar una relación, entre eso y muchas cosas, también estaba Nymphadora Tonks: Remus no la amaba, pero la metamorfomaga se había negado a dejar al licántropo, se negaba a aceptar que lo de ellos se había acabado, que no había durado más que dos meses.

Y Luna sabía que la culpa era de ella, en cierto sentido, Remus se habia enamorado de ella sin importarle nada: pero era que nadie podía resistirse a la ternura del merodeador, a su mirada miel que llenaba de calma, a su manera de encontrar la forma perfecta de decir las cosas, a su manera peculiar de tratar su problema, todo el era perfecto, era un sueño hecho realidad: Algún día le había dicho, después de que hubieron descansado de derrochar pasión en la cama, que James el padre de Harry, lo llamaba _su pequeño problema peludo_, lo que no lo dejaba entregarse al amor. Pero aun asi Luna sabía y estaba completamente segura de que el licántropo la amaba, bastaba con ver esos ojos dorados de brillo perfecto, bastaba con un simple beso para que el merodeador demostrara lo que sentía, bastaba con contar todas esas noches donde Luna, siendo una amante inexperta había sido alumna de nuevo de Remus Lupin, después de cuatro años, pero ya no era su alumna de defensa contra las artes oscuras como en segundo, en su sexto año de Hogwarts Remus Lupin se dedicó a enseñarla a amar a un hombre: a entregarse de cuerpo, mente y corazón, a amar a pesar de la distancia, a valorar el tiempo con una persona amada, a amar los defectos por sobre las cualidades, a ver una parte de el en cada rincon de su mente: Remus Lupin la habia enseñado a amarlo solamente a el, de cuerpo entero. Cómo lo había amado y él ya no estaba; se había ido muerto por uno de los muchos mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, dejando su corazón roto, su ilusión hecha pedazos, su amor en el vacío.

Lunático y Lunática: la unión perfecta, quién más loco que ellos dos?. Nadie, Hogwarts pudo haber visto personas célebres, amores perfectos, valientes, nobles, cobardes, heroes, mortifagos, en fin de todo: pero dos personas como Remus Lupin y Luna Lovegood nunca vería, después de todo, es muy difícil que un lobo se enamore de una dulce chiquilla, que el leon se enamorara del aguila. Pero así había pasado, después de una noche donde ella se aventuró a ir a su habitación, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor, ni cómo lo había logrado sin ser descubierta o castigada, quizás el destino estuviese de su lado y quisiera que Remus Lupin y ella estuvieran juntos: por un tiempo, antes de que Voldemort se lo arrebatara. El profesor nunca vió a su joven alumna como algo más hasta ese día, el dia en que en su departamento de Hogsmeade ella apareció, con una rosa blanca en el cabello era una costumbre extraña pero demasiado tierna y el uniforme de Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, el azul combinaba perfecto con los ojos de la chica, y al iniciar su conversacion en el pequeño, acogedor y extraño departamento no supieron si fue un impulso, nadie supo si fue deseo u hormonas, pero esa noche estaba escrito, que Remus Lupin hiciera mujer a esa chica extraña de claros ojos azules e ideas disparatas.

Ya no está, se repetía inútilmente, ya no volverá; era su pensamiento más profundo, eran diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, se amaron a veces, cuando el decidía hacer una visita a Hogwarts o cuando ella se escapaba a Hogsmeade, ella lo quería y el también la quiso a veces, en noches de víspera de luna llena lo tuvo entre sus brazos, lo besó y lo amó sin importarle no encontrarlo al día siguiente, cuántas veces miró esos ojos mieles pinteados de amor y paz, cuantas veces ahora no podría mirarlos, cuántas veces podía perderse en el recuerdo de su aroma: su dulce perfume y chocolate, siempre cargaba chocolates, muchos para ella y unos cuantos por los dementores, que en la batalla paseaban sueltos, cuántas veces vió su miedo, su furia, su calma, su deseo; ya nunca podría volver a hacerlo.

Porque como a su madre, también le habían arrebatado a Remus Lupin, a su profesor de amor y defensa, a sus ojos miel de ensueño, a su calma y paz, a su respiración suave y sus palabras controladas, su vida, con él se había ido su vida. La cuidaría desde el cielo? Sí, era común en el lobo cuidarla, protegerla con su vida, con su vida, esa frase era más cierta que muchas de las cosas que sabía. Él la había protegido con su vida, se había interpuesto entre un haz de luz verde cortesía de un mortifago que no reconoció, había dado todo por ella.

Cómo se había odiado interiormente ese día, prefería haber muerto ella y no él. Cómo había llorado sobre su cuerpo antes de que los aurores y sus compañeros lograran a apartarla, no sabían, no entendían de su dolor, sí; ella le amaba, como nadie amó en este mundo, en mente, alma, cuerpo y corazón, pero nadie lo supo, nadie en el mundo se enteró de que la alumna que todos creían loca y desfachatada había sido mujer convertida por Remus Lupin. Nadie lo supo y nadie lo iba a saber nunca.

De el solo quedaban los recuerdos, su voz, sus ojos, su forma de amar, sus aventuras y desventuras que el con mucho cariño habia accedido a contarselas, el y ella, lobo y humana, bestia y fragilidad, pasion y ternura, experiencia e inocencia, madurez e ingenuidad, muchos sentimientos y una sola pasion. Habia pasado muchas noches a su lado, tenia en su alma mucho de el como para poder seguir viviendo, mucho de el como para no pasar la vida entera culpandose por su muerte, mucho de su aroma achocolatado en las sabanas blancas de su habitacion, muchos besos contra la pared, en la tina: un relicario de caricias de todo tipo, amor, pasion, deseo, lujuria, ternura. Y en aquella caja que acababa de encontrar al ir a revisar su cajon buscando mas cosas de el, un anillo de oro, con un hermoso zafiro incrustado y datado de dos dias antes de su muerte: Lunatico y Lunatica; acompañado de una nota: su perfecta y cuidada caligrafia:

_Lunatico y lunatica, un merodeador y una ravenclaw, leon y aguila, yo el sol y tu mi bella luna, la que me convierte en lobo una vez al mes,y me mantiene humano el resto de las noches, tu mi rosa sin espinas, tu mi pequeña alumna, tu la que alumbra mis dias y me acompaña en las noches. Tu, mi contraparte: Lunatico y Lunatica, la pareja perfecta.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?-  
Remus John Lupin_

-Acepto-dijo con mas lagrimas en los ojos- Te amo Remus.  
-Te amo Luna- le respondio el viento y le trajo su aroma.

Quizas la muerte les hubiese separado, pero sus almas unidas estaban por ese sentimiento que la muerte no puede vencer, se podian amar por la eternidad. Lunatico y Lunatica, quien lo diria: estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No me maten!  
Pero opinen!  
Alexa :)


End file.
